Forget You
|artist= |year=2010 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=4 |nosm= |pc= |gc= (Remake) |pictos = 68 |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquet }}"Forget You" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 3'' The dancer is a man who has black hair. He wears a red suit with a cyan bow tie and an orange undershirt, black pants, orange socks, red shoes, and has a thin blue outline. Whenever Cee Lo Green says "Now baby, baby..." the dancer turns to static, and highly resembles a disconnected TV. He stays like this until "Baby why'd you..." is sung. In Just Dance 2015, he looks more realistic. Remake In the remake, he looks more animated and he is slightly glowing. His hair is noticeably darker now. Most of his outfit colors remain the exact same from Just Dance 3. He is also presented with a thin blue outline. Forgetyou coach 1@2x.png|Original Forgetyou coach 1 jd2015.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Forgetyou coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a TV set, and there is a small stage in the back of the dancer, where many spotlights light up, and the wheels rotate. During the bridge, many female static dancers appear in the background, and disappear during the beginning of the last chorus. The background and the dancer turn grey. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Make a shushing motion with your right hand. Gold Move 4: 'Point to the screen with your right arm. This is the final move of the routine. Forgetyou gm 123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Forgetyou gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Forgetyougmingame_(1).gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 ''in-game. Forgetyougmingame_(2).gif|Gold Move 4 in-game. Appearances in Mashups Forget You appears in the following Mashups: * Ain’t No Mountain High Enough '''(Funky) * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Diamonds (Fashionable Men) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * It’s My Birthday (Suit Up) * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Love Boat * Maps (Best of ) * Moves Like Jagger * RADICAL (Back in the Day) (Remake) * thatPOWER * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Forget You ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Classy Snaps * Forgot My Legs * Mime Box * Open Up * Side Boxing * Side Punches * Side Swing * Snap Dance * Snap For You * Stepping Out Trivia *The clean version is used in the game, which replaces the original title of "F**k You" with "Forget You", and "sh*t" with "shhhh". "Ass" is censored with a loud warp effect. "'N***a" is also censored. *On the Wii and PS3, the routine starts off in a faded monochrome shade. On the Xbox 360, it starts off fully in black and white. *At the beginning of the choreography, when the TV is in the monochrome shade, the scoring icons and pictograms are in that shade too. **However, this is only the case for the Wii and PS3. On the Xbox 360, the scoring icons keep their colors. **The scoring icons in Simon Says Mode are also monochromatic at the beginning of the song. * At the end of the dance in , the dancers immediately fades away after pointing at the screen. This is not the case in the mashup for ''Ain’t No Mountain High Enough on : he points at the screen for five seconds and then walks away. * The dancer s eyebrows and face are very visible in his debut. This is not the case in his remake. * Despite the song not being present in (as of November 4, 2017), its menu icon can be seen in the lower part of promotional screenshot in the older version of justdancenow.com. Gallery Game Files ForgetYouuuuu.png|''Forget You'' forgetyou_now.jpg|''Forget You'' (Remake) forgetyou_cover@2x.jpg| cover forgetyou pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms circle01_coach03.png|The coach texture in mashup background. In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-28.png|''Forget You'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-29.png| coach selection screen (Wii) forgetyou.png|The dancer while in the "static" form Forgetyou remake no gui.png|Remake Videos Official Music Video Cee Lo Green - Forget You Teasers Just Dance 3 - Forget You - Kinect footage Gameplays Just Dance 3 Forget You Cee Lo Green Extractions EXTRACT! Forget You - Cee Lo Green Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - Forget You by Celo Green (Remake) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Clean versions Category:Remade Songs